


Colour

by angryjeongin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Colors, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjeongin/pseuds/angryjeongin
Summary: Felix is excited to see colors.





	Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if its bad IM TRYING SSSKKSK

His mother always talked about how great colors are, how light and bright the world is once colors are gifted to you for the first time. It’s exciting, it’s breathtaking, it’s electrifying, it’s all of that and even more. It’s something that simple words can’t describe because there simply aren’t enough words to do it, and even if you find the words, they don’t feel like they do justice to what you feel inside your dancing heart.

Needless to say, Lee Felix is dying to see these colors.

The idea of someone out there that was born just for him makes him smile every day, even in the gloomiest day of them all. It’s always an incentive to push harder, to work harder, to try everything in his hands to be a better person for the moment his true, destined lover comes, so they can complete each other like they are meant to be.

It’s romantic, to say the least, and Felix has always been a romanticist.

“My mom says my hair is dark brown,” Felix comments to his best friend, Chan, as they sit on Felix's backyard porch drinking juice. “I wonder if my destined one will like it.”

“I’m sure they’ll like your hair, Felix,” Chan assures before sipping juice from his straw.

They are merely eight years old, but these thoughts often run through his young mind and he always feel eager to share them with Chan, whom he knows won’t ever judge him and his deep interest on destined people and true love.

“And even if they don’t like the color,” Chan continues, “I’m sure they’ll like you for who you are, Felix.”

Chan smiles when he says his compliment and Felix can’t help it when he also smiles at his friend, but bumps his shoulder with his own for good measure. His best friend is blind, therefore things such as physical appearances mean nothing to him; for Chan what matters is the heart of the people, and Felix is proud to know that Chan thinks he is a good guy.

“Hey, after this we should go swimming,” Felix suggests, with an excited smile adorning his lips.

His friend’s smile weakens a little just like Felix had expected. “You know I can’t swim, Felix.”

“Nonsense! We will figure out a way! C’mon!”

Felix sips up the rest of his juice quickly, and prompts Chan to do the same.

There’s no time to lose, Felix thinks, because everyday is a new opportunity to shine.

\----

Korea was a hard adventure, mainly because he was all by himself in a foreign country where he didn’t even speak the language, but most of all he felt lonely and isolated because he was alone, with his friends far away, a wide ocean separating them, and in those days it wasn’t as easy to connect with people overseas like today. Which caused Felix to fall in depression.

It was a miracle by itself that Chan wanted to talk to him when Felix came back to high school. Jisung contacted Chan to tell him Felix was back, and that Felix needed him. Chan didn’t hesitate to call Felix and try to get close to him again, even when Felix – ashamed and hurt – tried to send him away, but the brown haired boy was diligent in his decision of helping his friend and, with time and patience, Felix was able to come to terms with the fact that people being better than him didn’t mean he is a failure, it only meant he must try harder to be the best.

Felix admits most of it was his fault because his pride and dreams were too big and too misguided. It’s thanks to both Chan and Jisung that he decided to try the dancing club at his high school, and he was honestly surprised when the captain Minho passed the baton to him, giving him the title of captain of the dancing team.

But now that he is entering a new year of high school, the third and final, he is set on working hard to guide his new team and make it the best he can. He is excited, to say the least, to start this new year with a whole new look in life after the past dark years he passed in Australia away from his friends. He is so hopeful and excited that he is diligent to return to Australia once he finishes high school.

“Students,” the teacher says as he enters the classroom. Said students start to sit down when they see the professor, Felix included sitting on his seat next to the window. “We have a new classmate, please enter, Hyunjin.”

When the professor says that, a man enters through the door. He is tall with a perfect face, he has dark hair although is impossible for Felix what color it is.

“His name is Hwang Hyunjin,” the teacher explains as he writes down the name on the blackboard, “Please receive him well.”

The rest of the class give a non-committal “welcome” to greet to the new student, except for Felix that – for some unknown reason – can’t stop looking at the man in front of him, much less when Hyunjin finally looks his way.

It feels as if a light exploded inside his head and chest, illuminating everything at sight with a bright beam. It’s so strong Felix has trouble to keep his eyes open as the world around him starts to distort and change, with the color raining and bathing everything it touches. His breath stops for a moment when realization finally hits his mind, and his body reacts on its own when he suddenly stands up, making his chair fall to the floor and attracting everyone’s attention, including the teacher who turns around to see him.

“It’s something wrong, Feli—“ he starts to ask but stop when he sees that Hyunjin is in the same state as his other student. “Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin is straight up staring at Felix, his lips are parted and his eyebrows are frowned, but his eyes are wide in surprise.

The teacher stares at them for a moment, to later groan and scratch his eyes with a hand.

“Oh, dear,” he murmurs, tired.

Class continues but it can’t be said that “as normal.” Felix is way too distracted to pay attention to class, and he can tell Hyunjin is having the same trouble. The only free seat was at the other side of the classroom, and Hyunjin isn’t even trying to pretend he is paying attention, because his eyes always look back at Felix's. At first the professor makes the effort to reprimand both Feliz and Hyunjin for being distracted, but ultimately decides to stop when seeing is a lost cause. Not to mention that the rest of the class is curious about the whole deal.

The average age of meeting your true, destined lover is around 20 or 30 years old, so Felix having found his destined lover this young is a weird phenomenon by itself, therefore the class is evidently curious, mainly if it happens in front of so many people and so young. The entire classroom feels on edge, but no one is having it worse than Felix.

His leg can’t stop nervously moving, he can’t stop biting his lips, and his eyes travel every five seconds to the man at the other side of the room.

It’s finally happening. Felix finally found his true, destined love. After all these years of hard work, it finally happened. He will finally have the perfect life he always imagined since little and it all begins today. He can barely contain his excitement, and he gets happy whenever he looks at Hyunjin and catches the man already seeing him, looking all but calm for classes to finish.

The recess ring bell finally sounds, and with it Felix's heart starts to scream and hit his chest with tremendous power, hurting him but in a special kind of way that Felix absolutely adores because this, this right here, is true love that he is feeling.

To his surprise, no one in the classroom moves except for the professor who bids his farewells and exits. What are they waiting for? They all should go away so he can be alone with Hyunjin and talk and all that shit. Don’t they realize they are interfering with true love? What’s worse is that even Hyunjin doesn’t move, staying still as a statue in a graveyard. What the hell is wrong with him?

Chan has always tell him that he should be more patient, take things easy and “let it flow”, but in Felix's humble opinion, some things must be taken care of quickly and without any doubt. That’s why Felix decides to stand up, walk directly to Hyunjin – all under his classmates’ attentive eyes – and stands before Hyunjin, staring straight to his eyes that Felix is already dying to know what their color is called. Hyunjin's eyes are deep, and they feel like they are looking to your soul, and there’s something beyond them that Felix will gladly discover what it is.

“Let’s go,” Felix says, smiling a cocky grin that Hyunjin returns with one of his own.

Hyunjin stands up, and Felix has to grab himself to not back up when he realizes the man is taller, and broader, than him.

“Show the way,” Hyunjin says.

Shit, his voice is perfect.

Soon they are behind a building, alone and being covered by shadow, and suddenly Felix realizes he doesn’t know what the heck to do now. But he won’t back out, not now that his destined person is right before him and looking at him with those gorgeous eyes – what damn color are they?

“I’m Lee Felix,” he starts, proud of himself when his voice doesn’t crack.

“Hwang Hyunjin, tho you already knew that,” Hyunjin shrugs.

“Call me Felix.”

Hyunjin looks a little surprised at his order, but doesn’t say anything, instead he smiles softly. “Alright, Felix.”

Felix actually shudders on his place as soon as his name leaves Hyunjin's lips. It’s as if his parents, without knowing, had chosen the perfect name for Hyunjin's voice to say; at this point, Felix doesn’t think that would be too far-fetched.

“You can call me Hyunjin,” Hyunjin says, and Felix notices how the man’s fingers twitch a little.

He licks his lips, and it’s impossible to not notice Hyunjin's eyes traveling down to them for a second, before opening his mouth to say, “Hyunjin.”

It may be Felix's imagination, but he swears Hyunjin stops breathing.

“Felix.” The called man shudders again. “Can I ki—“

Life isn’t for the slow people. Life is about taking risks, and taking control of yourself and everything you can. Life is for the people who are willing to take the next step.

Felix is one of those types of people.

The next second Felix is already over Hyunjin, linking their lips and circling his arms around Hyunjin's neck. In that same second, Hyunjin's arms go around his middle to pull him even closer to his body.

He may need to go to the hospital after this, because Felix can no longer hear anything else than his beating heart against his ears, and he can no longer smell anything else than Hyunjin's scent surrounding him. All of his senses are exploding in happiness, ecstatic and electricity, firing up his skin with a burning feeling that he is quickly learning to get addicted to.

True, destined love is amazing.


End file.
